Bloody Mist
by 27x18
Summary: Mukurou has had to put up some walls around his heart to protect himself over the years, but there is one determined Sky trying to burrow behind them. After being saved from his madness and learning of Guilt, is there anyone that can show him that there is more to life then just nightmares? 69xF27 MukurouxFem!Tsuna Oneshot.


Bloody Mist

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Small amount of swearing, some blood and death.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

It was very late one night, or early one morning depending how you would look at it, when Tsuna received a phone call from Chrome. The brunette teenager grumbled softly her face buried in her pillow even while one hand fumbled along the dresser for her noisy phone.

Finally grabbing the noisy contraption Tsuna peeked out from her pillow at the bright blaring screen grumpily, though that disappeared moments later when she saw the name on the screen. Chrome never called her unless it was something serious, the shy Mist would always make sure she was calling only at times when it wouldn't put Tsuna out, much too polite to call at 3am unless something was very wrong.

"Chrome?" Tsuna asked hitting answer while she sat up, all traces of sleep chased away by worry, worry that increased the second she heard a sob over the phone line "Chrome, what's wrong?" Tsuna was already up and throwing on some clothes. Completely ready to go storming into Kokuyo Land and kick the ass of whoever had made her friend cry

"M-Mukurou-sama." Chrome sobbed in a broken tone "Something is wrong with Mukurou-sama...boss, please, I need help." Tsuna all but leapt down the stairs ignoring the questioning gaze of her nine year old hitman tutor and pulled her shoes on, slipping on her mittens and popping a dying will mode pill into her mouth

"I'll be there in a moment." snapping the phone closed so she could stash it in her pocket Tsuna stepped out the front door and lit up her flames. The fastest way to get to Kokuyo Land was by air afterall. Not even noticing when a child sized hitman jumped up onto her back Tsuna flew off towards the abandoned amusement park. Something was wrong with her Mists, and Tsuna was not going to rest until it was fixed.

"Tsuna, what is this all about?" Reborn called down to her while they blasted through the air heading towards Kokuyo, Reborn knew it had something to do with Chrome but so far his student hadn't shared anything much

"Chrome said something is wrong with Mukurou." Reborn frowned darkly, he was still a little wary about the illusionist, since he had been freed from Vendicare. The Vongola HQ and Nono had sent orders for him not to interfere however, to keep an asset like Mukurou on their side they were willing to hand over to the madman even their heir.

"What's wrong with him." Tsuna didn't reply, she had no idea what was wrong with Mukurou, but whatever it was she was going to do everything she could to fix it. Mukurou was not like everyone thought he was, Tsuna could see through his masks, he couldn't lie to her after all, not with her intuition.

Mukurou put on a facade of laughter and perversion, more then once making many comments towards her that almost had Gokudera Hayato trying to start a fight with the illusionist. Mukurou however was not as scary as they thought. He hid behind masks because it was the only way for him to forget his bloodied past.

Mukurou had done terrible things in his past, there was no denying that, they all know about it. What no one every seemed to think of was that those terrible things weighed heavily on the teenagers mind. Mukurou had learnt about kindness and caring, and those had opened up the doors to guilt. Mukurou had to live with what he had done in his past. The teenager preferred to try hide from it and pretend he was happy and just cause trouble around himself to draw away from the real problem.

Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion that the guilt was finally coming to the surface again, it hadn't happened in a long time. Not since he had first been released from Vendicare five years ago when they had been fourteen. Then again when they were seventeen and Ken had died from long lasting complications left in his system by the Estraneo _famiglia_ , Chikusa disappearing only a day later.

No matter how long you avoid however, it won't go away unless you face it, and Mukurou was finding that out first hand.

Tsuna landed and hurried inside, Chrome was hovering near the broken doors waiting for her, as soon as Tsuna's feet hit the ground Chrome lunged to her and grabbed her bosses hand and began pulling her inside

"I heard a yell earlier, and then there was a burst of Mist flames." Chrome explained while tugging Tsuna along towards the broken theater where Mukurou normally slept on a couch that was fast becoming too small for his tall lanky frame "I came in but he's gone, I can feel Mist flames all around but…." Chrome looked at her boss helplessly, Tsuna tugging her friend into a one armed hug while her brown eyes tinted orange and glanced around

"He's hiding." Tsuna noted before taking a deep breath "Alright, Chrome, please, stay outside.' Tsuna asked while Chrome nodded and left Tsuna alone, Tsuna looking over at the child hitman watching her "Please, Reborn, you too." Tsuna asked while Reborn frowned before nodding

"If anything goes wrong you call out." Tsuna nodded again while the child still clad in his pink bubble pyjamas left Tsuna there, the nineteen year old Vongola boss looking back at the empty room before her. Closing her eyes Tsuna took a deep breath and reached out with all her senses, she couldn't rely on her eyes. Instead Tsuna had to rely on her intuition, focusing on the room around her while she began to walk forwards, reaching out with two hands to feel for any walls or barriers

"Mukurou." Tsuna called softly while walking towards a dense miasma of Mist flames, Tsuna could feel the hurt and grief coming off him even from here "Mukurou." Tsuna called again finally reaching where he should be, one hand reaching out to touch him while she felt him flinch away.

Orange eyes slowly opened while she looked at the man, he was curled into a blanket his face buried in his knees while he refused to look up at her

"Leave, Sawada Tsunahime." Tsuna instead reached out both her arms and carefully wrapped his shaking form into her hold "Don't touch me." Mukurou tried to tear from her hold but Tsuna just pulled him into her and pressed his head down to rest at her breast while holding him in silence "Don't….I'll taint you." Mukurou whispered his entire frame beginning to shiver "I'll stain you with this blood." Tsuna just tightened her hold on him, sinking to kneel down with his shivering frame and holding him in a non judgemental silence.

Tsuna just held him, wrapped him in the embrace of an accepting kind Sky and let Mukurou slowly calm until he had stopped shaking and just curled into her hold, Tsuna running a tender hand through his oily messy hair. Mukurou had clearly not been taking care of himself, the blanket around his thin frame was dirty, his hair oily and messy, his clothes probably a few days old.

Mukurou was normally obsessive about taking care of himself, hygiene as not something that was negotiable. It was a testament to how lost he was in the darkness of his mind that he truly was by how dirty he was.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Reborn and Chrome both looked up when the Mist flames dissipated, Reborn stood to go into the room while Chrome grabbed his hand desperately

"Please, don't." Chrome whispered "Please, Boss just needs a little more time….please." Reborn reluctantly halted and sat down crossing his arms over his chest while frowning at the doorway. _Dame-Tsuna, you better be alright._

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mukurou's eyes snapped open some hours later while he jerked in the arms around him, soon throwing the young woman off him and moving backwards a trident in his hands while eyes searched for the threat that was restraining him

"Mukurou." Tsuna mumbled rubbing at her eyes sleepily, she had fallen asleep holding him her cheek resting on his hair "Ah, good morning, are you feeling better?" Tsuna asked innocently, not even reacting to the way he had just thrown her off of him while the illusionist immediately placed his mask back on, a smirk twisting his lips while he studied the vessel to be.

"Kufufu, and to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company?" Mukurou purred suggestively while Tsuna pulled herself up from the floor and stretched, her back cracking a few times as the nineteen year old Decimo of the Vongola just smiled calmly over at Mukurou

"Chrome called me….you're worrying your friends Mukurou." a trident was pointed at her throat then while the narrowed eyes of the illusionist met her own calm ones

"They're pawns, not friends."

"They're friends." Tsuna corrected again reaching up to hold one of the prongs of the trident and shifted it away from her throat "Mukurou, why don't you talk to Chrome?" his trident was forgotten in favour of the illusionist grabbing her by her throat and slamming her into a wall with a furious snarl. Tsuna didn't react at all, just let him pin her there and glare at her with his heterochromatic eyes blazing.

"What the fuck do you know Vongola?" Tsuna reached up with one hand, instead of grabbing his wrist and trying to free herself Tsuna instead just cupped his cheek and looked at him with that damn calm smile

"I know you're hurting." Tsuna rasped out while she smiled and lowered her hand, not saying a word about the hand at her throat nor making any move to remove it. Mukurou let her go anyway in favour of turning away from her, he hated it when she smiled at him like that, he hated it that she made him calm, and that she gave the illusion to him of acceptance. Mukurou hated her.

"Leave." Mukurou ordered while Tsuna nodded to him, reaching out she wrapped her arms around him from behind and just held him for a few moments

"You're not alone Mukurou." Tsuna felt him go rigid in her hold but she ignored it, holding him for a few more moments before letting go and leaving him alone.

Damn the Vongola for making him rely on her to accept and forgive him.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paperwork that Nono had sent over, ever since she had graduated middle school the ninth boss had been sending her some paperwork to get her ready to take over his position, Tsuna was a bit worried about how much paperwork there really was, it already took her a few hours to complete the small amount he sent over.

Propping her chin on one hand Tsuna sighed while looking down at her phone when it beeped, flicking to the frantic message from Hayato. He was out on a date with Takeshi today so sending her a message was incredibly odd.

 **Gokudera Hayato : Juu-hime! That prefect bastard is on a date!**

Tsuna blinked before giggling, she had known for a while that Kyoya and Chrome had a cute little romance going on, Kyoya was awkward and temperamental and Chrome was adorably shy. It had taken Tsuna, Haru and Kyoko many a girl session to convince Chrome to approach Kyoya, since it seemed he wasn't going to

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

The panicking Hayato looked down when an answer came through from his boss, Takeshi looked over his shoulder at the response with a bright smile. He had wanted to go and greet the couple but Hayato had dragged him around the corner of a building and proceeded to stalk the quiet couple.

 **Juu-hime-sama : I already know. Girl-talk. Don't stalk them please, Kyoya-san** _ **will**_ **attack you.**

"Hahaha, of course Tsuna would know." Takeshi grinned while Hayato shot his boyfriend a glare

"Of course, Juu-hime knows everything!" Takeshi had to hide his smile while he giggled at his lover, Hayato always went into puppy mode as soon as Tsuna was mentioned, that cute face of his was one of the reasons Takeshi just couldn't leave him alone. "We're following them." Hayato announced while Takeshi blinked down at the shorter Italian

"Maa maa, Tsuna said not to." Takeshi noted catching Hayato by his waist while kissing his cheek with a grin, Hayato flushing red and forgetting all about Chrome and Kyoya "I'll make it worth your while to stay~" Hayato's face got even darker while he whined softly in the back of his throat, he knew that look in his eyes, there was no escape.

"Nooooo-mmph."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna sighed down at her phone while the screen went dark, no reply, hopefully that meant Takeshi had stopped Hayato doing anything that would get him on her Cloud Guardians shit list, Kyoya tended to take things like stalking personally.

Tsuna wasn't able to stop her mind heading towards Mukurou, one of Chrome's biggest worries was how Mukurou would cope with the relationship. Tsuna wasn't able to stop the sudden rush of concern and fear even when she thought about the possessive and strong Guardian who was still so fragile.

Chewing at her bottom lip Tsuna pushed the papers away, sending a text to her mother to let her know she was out with friends and heading off towards Kokuyo Health Land.

Tsuna studied the huge quiet building a frown touching her lips when she felt the Mist flames thick over the building, Mukurou was running a massive illusion right now.

Slipping though the small gap in the broken down gate Tsuna headed for the main building, following her intuition through the halls to a private room in the hotel section, Mukurou didn't often use the private rooms, Chrome had told her that, so why was he in here?

"Mukurou?" Tsuna knocked gently before cracking the door open and blinking in at the empty room "I know you're here." still no answer. Tsuna stepped in the room and followed her instincts reaching out to touch the man curled up in a corner on the other side of the broken down bed in the room.

Kneeling Tsuna sighed softly while petting his hair the tall Italian curled into his knees while he reached up and slapped her hand away

"Go away."

"She's not leaving you Mukurou." A furious dual coloured gaze rose to her while he snarled angrily at her

"What the fuck do you know Vongola." Tsuna moved her hand back to his head "I'm not some dog like your puppy bastard." her hand was slapped away again but Tsuna just put her hand back on his head. Mukurou reached up and grabbed her wrist throwing it back at her, but her other hand just reached out and set on his head again, the illusionist growled at her and grabbed the other wrist to pull it away from his head, Tsuna leaning in and kissing his forehead. That diffused him, Mukurou blinking at her startled while she smiled gently at him

"You won't be alone Mukurou." his dual gaze fell away from her

"Shut up."

"Chrome will always be your family." Mukurou pushed her back again "She will always be there for you."

"She'll leave me." Mukurou hissed "Chrome's leaving me for that Cloud bastard, Ken and Chikusa are gone, no one needs me, and they don't need the blood I'm covered with, stop fucking around Vongola and leave me be."

Tsuna flicked his forehead, a startled blue red gaze lifting to her frowning brown eyes "Now stop that." Tsuna ordered "Mukurou, we all know your past, we don't care, Chrome doesn't care, in fact she seems to worship the ground you walk on." Tsuna reminded while he looked away from her

"You don't know my past." Tsuna flicked his forehead again with a sigh

"Mukurou, I don't care about your past. I only care about who you are now, now you are one of my Guardians, one of my friends. I won't ever leave you." Mukurou stared at her "You did what you had to do to survive. It's done, you served your time and now you have a chance of making up for it."

"You're talking shit girl, we all know that the Vongola don't trust me, you don't trust me. How can you trust someone that tried to kill you."

"Intuition." Tsuna replied with a smile while she tugged him from the corner and stood him up before leading him to the bed in the room and sitting him down "You need rest, you look terrible."

"I refuse to sleep." Mukurou growled while he snagged her waist and laid down, pulling her with him and wrapping his arms tight around her. Much to his surprise she didn't struggle, he had been sure the little Vongola girl would try and flee his hold, after all he always spoke of all the things he would do to her if he go the chance, how could she be so calm in his hold now that he had her on a bed?

"Nightmares?" Tsuna asked twisting slightly in his hold to look up at the tall illusionist, Mukurou pressing his face into her hair

"Yes." Mukurou's voice was small and quiet, Tsuna just wrapped her arms around him in response and held him tight, letting him draw comfort from her "I'll cover you with blood Sawada Tsunahime." Mukurou warned but Tsuna just tightened her arms around him

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you alone Mukurou." not for the first time Mukurou felt the high walls protecting his fragile heart shudder, why did this Sky always have to make him feel? Her teaching him to feel had started the nightmares and guilt in the first place. Yet when he wrapped his arms around her like this he also felt...warm.

Mukurou didn't want to let her go, and he definitely did not want her comforting anyone else like this, just the thought of the Sky wrapped in the arms of anyone caused anger to bubble up inside him his arms tightening in response while he pressed his face into her soft brown hair.

Tsuna responded to his arms by beginning to hum softly trying to help soothe him to sleep. Mukurou just cuddled her tight into his chest and closed his eyes, but Tsuna knew he wasn't sleeping. At least he was resting, that was the best they would manage for now it would seem.

Tsuna fell asleep first, Mukurou staring down at the Sky in his arms and just watching her peaceful face while she snuggled into his arms with a sleepy mumble.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna squeezed through the gates heading towards Kokuyo Health Land once again, Mukurou had slowly been improving over the last few days, drawing him from his depression by staying close and taking care of him much like a child. Having run home to make them both some food Tsuna was soon back at the abandoned building, trotting up towards the building with a bento in her hands while humming softly

Her intuition flaring out made her dive down her eyes wide while she twisted to land on her side a handgun in her hands while scanning for the threat. Assassins had been starting to harass her since she had started spending time out here, they figured with only one Guardian around the Decimo might be easy game.

Rolling behind a half wall Tsuna flattened herself to the ground while a spray of bullets slammed into the other side of the wall where she had been only moments before. Setting the bento to the side gently she palmed her gun again trying to calm her shaking hands

This would be the first time actually shooting this towards a living person, Tsuna had only ever shot in practice with Reborn, but being the idiot she was, today her gloves and pills were all left at home. She would be able to activate hyper dying will mode but only for a moment, and after would be a sitting duck. Tsuna had to rely on the gun for this instance, glad for once that Reborn had beaten it into her to carry this at all times even if it was just going to visit Mukurou.

Said tutor was going to kick her head in later for not also having pills and gloves on her, but for the moment she needed to get out of this alive. Mukurou had been deep in the building when she left, so it was unlikely he had heard anything and would be coming, she was alone and she had to do this by herself.

Taking a deep breath and steadying her shaking hands Tsuna peeked over the edge of the cement her eyes darting around, letting her intuition guide her as her brown, tinted orange, eyes focused on a single tree, there was a leg poking out.

Ducking back under cover when a few more bullets found her hiding place Tsuna flicked off the safety on the CZ 75 SP-01. Grabbing a stone Tsuna threw it one way, waiting for the sound and the gunfire to follow it before darting out of her hiding place. Zig zagging into the woods for further cover Tsuna began to make her way to the assassin, the pistol weighing heavy in her hands while she took her first shot, hitting the assassin in the knee and crashing them to the ground.

Tsuna darted behind another tree as another wave of intuition screamed at her, bullets hitting the tree only a second later. Tsuna bit down on her bottom lip to calm herself and darted out again lifting the gun to her shoulder and quickly firing off another round, aiming for the chest while her tutors young voice spoke in her head

 _Go for the chest, it's a larger target, it may take another few shots to get them down but you're safe going for something you can actually hit._

Taking another shot the body slumped finally, Tsuna ducking behind another tree when another assassin came flying at her, a sword embedding deep into the tree and hitting on the gun she had lifted as a guard. The clang of metal met her ear even as she rolled away and lifted the gun again taking a shot towards the new assassin her eyes widening. A child, it was a child who looked to only be about twelve

Tsuna hesitated in her shot and nearly lost her head for her trouble, quickly she jumped backwards her gun shaking now while pinned on the child. A child, could she shoot a child?

 _An enemy is an enemy dame-Tsuna, one day you might find yourself before an enemy you cannot bare to fight. If you die dame-Tsuna, I'll kill you myself._

"Please, stand down." Tsuna cried the child lunging at her again their sword flying towards her head, Tsuna deflecting it with the gun again, biting her bottom lip again when the blade cut into her hand even so. "Please." Tsuna whispered kicking out to catch the child in the stomach and throw them backwards as she lifted her gun again "Retreat." Tsuna begged one last time but the child wasn't listening and dove in at her again. A single shot rang out and the small form slumped to the ground while Tsuna collapsed to her knees shaking hands gripping her gun tight

"Tsu-hime." suddenly an arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her up a hand pressed over her eyes, the warm arms of her Mist wrapping her into a hug "Don't look." Mukurou whispered in her ear while pressing his hand tight over her eyes

"M-Mukurou." Tsuna whispered while shaking in his arms the gun still tight in her grasp "I-I killed….a child." Tsuna whimpered while the arm at her waist whirled her around to him and he enfolded her completely in his tall frame and he carefully pulled the gun from her numb grasp

"No, I killed a child." Mukurou whispered while tightening his hold on her "Put it from your mind, it was me, I did it, blame it all on me." Mukurou whispered while shaking hands gripped at the back of his long black jacket

"No, it was me." Tsuna whispered "I will not lay this on your feet. This was all me." Mukurou shivered at her words, he was used to being blamed, he had been so ready for her to blame him too, for her to lay this at his feet and forget, it was what anyone else would have done.

"I cannot let you go." Mukurou whispered tightening his hold on her to near painful levels "Damn Vongola, I'll have you take responsibility." Mukurou growled while holding her tight to him until she finally stopped shaking. Mukurou spun an illusion around them so she would not need to see the bodies until he cleared them out later, for now he needed to get her inside and make sure she was calm.

While it was not her first kill, Byakuran had been that when she was but a child of 14, it was the first kills by gun, and the first child she had ever taken the life of. Mukurou was going to keep her close, even if it meant him leaving the safety of Kokuyo, he needed to ensure the bright Sky didn't darken from this.

Scooping her into his hold Mukurou began to head for the building so he could cuddle her on the couch, Tsuna halting him after a moment "Wait, the bento." Tsuna mumbled while he made a detour to where she had left the bento and grabbed that as well, still holding Tsuna tight in his hold while taking her into the hotel section and settling her on a bed, following to cuddle around her and let her calm down pressed into his chest

"Does this make me a bad person?" Tsuna whispered softly a strong hand trailing through her long brown hair even as she gripped tighter at his jacket and curled into the offered comfort "When it came down to it, I killed a child, I'm living now by shooting a child." Mukurou jerked her head up by gripping at her hair and tugging, his mouth covering her own right after while Tsuna gasped in shock, Mukurou silencing her the way he had wanted for much too long, Tsuna's hands twisted in his jacket while a whimper escaped her but he wasn't listening and just pressed his attentions onto her regardless

"If you hadn't I would have. Does that make me a monster as well? That I would kill a child without a second thought, that I _have_ killed children without a second thought." Tsuna could only blink up at Mukurou still dazed after his passionate kiss, her brain had frizzled to nothing and she could only blink up at the illusionist "I'm a _murderer_ little Vongola." Mukurou purred while kneeling over her small form, Tsuna blinking up at him startled a smouldering red blue gaze glaring down at her "I've murdered hundreds, I've walked through their blood and felt nothing." Tsuna could only blink up at him

"I don't care." Tsuna assured while his eyes bore down into her his dual coloured gaze searching her brown ones. The illusionist seemed to nod to himself at what he find there and curled around her and held her tight to his chest. He would not let anything come near what was _his_.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna woke feeling groggy and tired, her eyes flicking up to Mukurou the illusionist that had her wrapped in his arms his face nestled in her long brown hair

"Mukurou." Tsuna mumbled wriggling in his tight hold while a wince came from her, drawing her hand to her eyes to see the roughly scabbed over wound from where...that was right, she killed a child

Biting at her bottom lip to hold back her sob Tsuna pressed her eyes closed, but she was only faced with the reality behind the dark lids. Slowly beginning to shake Tsuna sobbed gripping at Mukurou's shirt while trying not to wake him

"Hush now, Tsunahime." Mukurou murmured his arms tightening on her while his face nuzzled deeper into her hair, a soft kiss pressing to her crown "You're safe with me, I'll protect you." Tsuna gripped tighter to his dark coat and began to cry burying her face in his chest and acepting his comfort. The cut on her hand ached, and her mind continued to tortuer her. But when he held her like this, it made it just a little better.

Though Tsuna knew she would never forgive herself for what she had done just to save her own life, when Mukurou held her like this, Tsuna was able to pretend that it was alright, Mukurou understood and forgave her, as she forgave him for everything. Tsuna was able to feel just that touch less hurt and soaked in the protection and comfort offered by her Mist.

"I'm sorry, Mukurou." Tsuna whispered "For making you tend to me." Mukurou tilted her face up to his and pressed his lips to her own again, Tsuna whimpering softly into the kiss while her Mist tightened his arms around her protectively

"I will tend to you, any time you ask Tsunahime, just promise to be mine." Tsuna blinked up at him with wide eyes, Mukurou pressing their foreheads together while his arms held her almost painfully close to his form "Don't leave me."

"Don't leave me." Tsuna whispered in response "Mukurou." it hurt though, still knowing that this weakness wouldn't last, Mukurou knew that Tsuna would once again go back to her family, smile at the other Guardians, touch them, love them. Tsuna would always leave him. Which was why he had to treasure their short times together and hold her so tight to him

Even though the Vongola didn't trust him, as long as Tsuna did then everything was okay. Though...did she really trust him?

"Tsunahime...do you trust me?" Mukurou whispered while Tsuna finally pulled her face from his shirt and blinked up at him

"Yes."

"Prove it." Mukurou whispered while tightening his arms on her, he wanted something real, not just words, he wanted proof that she could be trusted with his heart "What are you-" Mukurou panicked when the girl grabbed his trident and sliced open her palm

Determined brown blinked up at the illusionist while he stared at her in shock "I trust you Mukurou." the illusionist could only tighten his hold on her and laugh in her hair, didn't she knew she just opened herself up to possession? _I trust you Mukurou_. Maybe...maybe he really could trust her with his heart.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna looked up from her pile of paperwork a smile tugging at her lips while she studied her male Mist, Mukurou covering the distance between them with only a few paces while dropping the paperwork on her desk

"Mission successful, I got nineteen children out of the facility." Mukurou murmured while reaching over the desk and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "Did you send me away for a reason?" Tsuna shook her head reaching up to cup his hand with her own and smile softly

"You're the best one to deal with children in that sort of situation Mukurou." A _famiglia_ had been experimenting on children, something the Vongola had openly stood against, anyone that did so made themselves an instant enemy.

"It's not because you wanted me gone?" Mukurou murmured while leaning over and pressing his lips to her forehead gently while smiling softly at her and leaning back "So you could go off and find someone new. Someone unbroken." but the honestly in her smile halted him as it had every time before her hand grabbing one of his and he could feel the rough scar along her palm.

"Mukurou, welcome home." the illusionist couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips when those words warmed him inside and he had to hide his eyes with his long blue black bangs

"I'm home, Tsunahime." Wherever Tsuna was, that was his home, Tsuna would always be the only thing he needed. "I'm home."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Short I know, but I've been promising a Mukurou oneshot for a while, and out of the few I have started this was the one that worked best for now. There may be more later since I do love doing short sweet oneshots.

I try to average most of my chapters/oneshots minimum 6 pages. This one only really just made 6 pages, but meh, I was happy with the ending.

I know I'm late on other things, but having a hard time being happy with the next chapters of Contritum Caelum and Cielo Perduto, it shouldn't be too much longer, just need to do some more tweaking, don't wanna throw them out there while unhappy with 'em.

I have however been enjoying writing fluff, so Turning Point is getting a lot of love at the moment. Also more of Wide Open Sky is nearly done too

Until next time my friends

Ciao~


End file.
